Order and Chaos: Chapter 18
'Chapter 18 ' Apparently Code 3 was Code for I-need-to-sneak-out-without-getting-eaten-by-cleaning-harpies. Gig, short for Ginger, was a 2nd-generation demigod of Apollo. She could bend light and with that she was able to turn herself and people around her invisible. So she was the number one Code 3 agent. Gig was a young African American. Contrary to her name, her hair was dyed blonde. Trip knew because her eyebrows black. Like her hair, her were hazel which made a good contrast with her dark skin. "Sneaking off with a boy eh? He got a name?" She asked Trip. "Yeah. Allen Strife." Gig snorted. "So you're the Trip that Allen talks about." "He talks about me a lot?" "Yeah. You're his best friend after all." Gig turned away. "Though the fact that he sneaked out of his cabin to the dorm seems to imply otherwise." "We're just friends." Trip said quickly. Gig snorted again. "That's what they all say." She paused in front of a ladder that headed up. "Here's the roof. I'll here to get you once you're done." Gig stepped away to let Trip walk to the ladder. "And don't worry I won't eavesdrop on your conversation." "You better not." Trip climbed the ladder. "And what are you going to do if I do?" Gig challenged as Trip disappeared through the trap door leading to the roof. ---- "Hey Cinderella." Allen greeted her with the smile she was so accustomed to. "Hey." She pulled him into an embrace. "I really missed you today." She looked up at him. "And your singing is pretty good too." Trip saw Allen blush. "Well if you say so, I'll just start doing that full time." She punched his chest playfully. "Keep to your bow. You're bow-boy not sing-boy." "So I'm a superhero now?" Allen smirked. "You've always been my hero ever since you saved me from that Elliot kid." Trip told him genuinely. "All I guess I'll always will be." Allen told her. Allen laid down on the roof, looking at the stars and Trip joined her. For a moment, they were kids again. Sitting on Allen's roof, looking at the stars as Allen's mom constantly told them to get down from there. After a few years she did give up on doing that though. "How did you get up here anyway?" Trip asked. "I'm an archer, you tend to climb stuff to get out of reach of people." "I get that, but a wall? To the window of the 6th floor? Really?" Allen smiled innocently. "I couldn't get caught. Don't want to be on kitchen duty again." "Kitchen duty? Allen Strife actually did something worthy of punishment?" Trip gasped. "That is blasphemy." Allen laughed. Trip loved his laugh, it always made her smile. "Hey Patricia?" Trip turned to him. Allen never used his real name unless it was something important. "Yeah Al?" "I'm...not going to be here at camp a lot this summer." "What?!" Trip exclaimed. As much as she enjoyed being here, she didn't want her best friend to leave. "Why?" "Remember that monster that attacked us?" Allen started. "Well Chiron wants a small group to try and track it down. I'm the best archer in camp, behind Chiron, because of you know; my special ability." "Special ability? I've never heard of this." Trip sat up and turned to him. "What is it?" "I never miss." Trip raised an eyebrow. "Like literally?" "Literally. I don't miss my target if aim for it." Allen explained. "They can still like dodge it and stuff but I properly predict their movements then my arrow will hit." "Anyway." Allen sat up to meet her eyes. "Chiron told me if I didn't want to go then I don't have to." "Do you want to go?" Allen stared into her grey eyes. "I would stay... if I had a reason to." Trip jerked up in surprise. "Do you have a reason to?" "Well, not right now." "Well then you should go then. I'll be fine. I already made some friends and Lionel is here too." Allen's face registered surprise and hurt. "Of course, Lionel." "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Allen's smiled returned. He got to his feet. "You should return to bed. I need to go to sleep too." Trip watched as Allen started climbing down the side of the wall. "Goodnight Trip." "Goodnight Al." Trip turned and headed for the ladder. ---- "How'd it go?" Tiffany asked Trip as soon as she came in. Trip expected Gig to leave as soon they reached her room, unfortunately she didn't. Trip sat on her bed. "Allen told me he was going away from camp for a while." "And?" "He said he would stay if he had a reason to, and he said that right now he didn't have have one." Tiffany looked between Gig and Trip. She clapped like a excited child. "And what did you say?" "I told him he could go since he didn't have a reason." Gig facepalmed, hard. "Girl you are dumb." "What?!" Trip exclaimed. Tiffany folded her arms in disappointment. "Allen was pretty much asking you to be the reason for him to stay. He wanted you to tell him to stay." Trip confused look made Gig exclaim. "And they say blind people are blind. Girl, he likes you." "No. No. Al and I are just friends." Gig snorted again. "Famous last words." The blond turned and went out the door. "That doesn't make you very attractive!" Trip called after her. "Trip?" "Yeah." Tiffany sighed. "Allen is a good guy." She looked down to avoid Trip's gaze. "Please, don't break his heart." Order and Chaos Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Order and Chaos: Chapter 19|Next Chapter--->]] Years from now someone will ask me if I know you. I’ll pause, smile and say that I used too 17:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Dark Future Series